Jimmy meets Seto
by Sakurakofox
Summary: They'd never formally met, or spoken. Jimmy thought the new kid was someone to be afraid of, so when he sees him alone in the art room. He wants nothing more than to avoid him.(no pairing)


_More seto Drabble. Let's just see where this one goes. Also, I have never written anything for Jimmy so if he is ooc I'm sorry.  
><em>

_disclaimer: don't own EENE_

{-}

Seto shifted his back on his shoulder, the backpack hanging lopsided with the way he carried it. His mother had told him it would ruin his posture but he couldn't care less, moving out of the hall and into the classroom. It was a wide room with shelving surrounding the walls and long desks with two chairs a piece at them, the smell of paint and clay permeated the air and set sighed deeply. Making his way to a back table he set his back on the edge and opened it to pull out a sketchbook he'd shoved in last minute that morning, he had made double sure to arrive early to his art class to have some time alone to work. He had counted on no one being there, but as he flipped open to the first blank page and set about fishing for a pencil, someone did enter the room with a small startled sound, drawing his attention. Glancing up from where his head was bowed over, he caught sight of the boy in qustion through blue bangs. He knew this boy, it was one of his neighbors right? The one that always hung around Ed's little sister.

Jimmy stood in the doorway to the art room, a black shoulder back resting on his left side, junior high had done him seom good on growing up, he'd even been able to remove that accursed retainer. He was still one of the weakest kids in the cul-de-sac but now, he knew how to at least bite back when anyone insulted him, or his dearest friend. He'd come to pursue art as a hobby, and thus had named it one of his electives when starting the next phase in his education. Fourteen now, he was a freshman, as was the boy he hadn't expected to see in the art room.

"Can I, help you?" Seto sat up, forgoing the attempt to fish out his pencil again, he kept his sketch book where it was, not worried since the page was still blank.

Jimmy must have been stunned the boy had taken notice and he took a moment to react, sliding into the room more as students mulled past him from out in the hall. This was one of the only classes he and Sarah didn't have together, he'd steadily got used to her not being around 24/7, joined at his hip. But he still struggled with, coming to terms that fact she wouldn't abandon him. He crossed the distance between himself and the still new neighbor, he didn't respond to him, he didn't think it would be a good idea. Sidestepping around the desk entirely he clutched the strap on his bag and began walking past the boy.

Seto frowned, though he wasn't surprised, he'd observed the boys rather skittish behavior around the neighborhood. He couldn't really lable him as rude when he had prior knowledge of his state of being, simply sighing he went to lift his sketchbook and close it, he wouldn't be able to work with someone else in the room, they always made him nervous. The sound of something rustling nearby as Jimmy passed made him stop though, a stray paper had fallen out onto the floor from the blond's bag. With a raised brow the bluenette twisted around in his chair and reached for it, picking it up his eyes widened and he gave an appreciative sound.

On the paper was a majestic scene of a single horned horse rearing up, the background was still simple blocky shapes of what he suspected would be bushes and trees, it was an unfinished piece but the lines were so smooth and solid. He looked up to Jimmy, the boy was in the aisle between the table he was at the one across from it "Hey. Is this yours?" He asked, holding the paper out gently.

Jimmy rounded on the male when he heard that question, sighting the paper his brow set into a deep scowl and he snatched it back with force "Yes, as a matter of fact it is." He huffed, bringing the paper up to examine it, quickly he shoved it back into his bag, minding the edges, "Well go on, laugh at me then." his voice held impatience and his arms crossed over his chest.

"What?" Seto looked up, meeting Jimmy's eyes with his own a confused look across his features. Why would he laugh? That picture was damn good, there was no reason for him to laugh at it. "I think you go it wrong, I wouldn't laugh at something so pretty." He muttered, glancing away as the heat from the blond's glare began to seer him. He didn't see the look quickly fade either, when those words reached the boy his tense body adjust and he stood out of the hunched over intimidating one he'd been in.

"You think it's pretty?" Jimmy asked, shifting the strap of his bag further up on his shoulder, his hands still clutching it for something to do now that he had shoved the paper away.

"Well, yeah." Seto glanced back again, relieved that the anger had subsided, he vaguely remembered Eddy saying something about not getting the other teen riled up, and if that look had been any indication he understood the warning. He watched Jimmy shift from foot to foot before making his way back to the table Seto sat at, setting his own bag on the floor beside his chair.

"Thank you, Unicorns are my specialty, have been since I was a child." He flashed a charming smile, eve since that retainer had come off and the doctor had said he'd managed to make a decent recovery he hadn't been afraid to smile. It was a little crooked, some of the teeth not perfectly lined up, but it was his smile. "Do you draw too?" He asked him, noticing the sketchbook still in the boys hands.

"Hm? Oh, yes." Seto had been momentarily caught up in that smile, he hadn't known Jimmy since before, he'd never seen him with the atrocious head gear. But he liked his smile, it had made him feel a little more relaxed. "I do, but, I don't like showing them to people." He had shown friends back in the city, but he'd grown up with them.

"It's okay, you don't have to show me righ tnow." Jimmy was still smiling, he was just happy he hadn't been made fun of, and had actually found someone to talk to about art. He loved Sarah dearly but she didn't always understand the things he spoke about.

Seto smiled to him now, ducking his head as he carefully closed the sketchbook, if they continued talking and became friends, he was sure he'd eventually show some of his work to Jimmy, but that was only if. Taking his bag he laid it flat on the table as bell rang, and more students began piling in, he expected the other teen to move to the table he'd originally targeted, though when he stayed where he was, he couldn't say he was disappointed.

{-}

_and done, anyway I don't know where this is goign really xD I'm just writing ideas as they come to mind, please someone review. Tell me if you want this to become an actual story and not just a bunch of one shots._


End file.
